Peacewielder
Peacewielder belongs to Peacewielder the NightWing 1. DO NOT EDIT!! Code by AshenFlames. Peacewielder is the eldest dragonet of Wave and Lunar; the nephew of Orion the NightWing, and Queen Battlewinner; the descendant of Fathom and Indigo, Whiteout and Thoughtful. His best friend is Ray. Crimson has a huge crush on him! He is 15 years old. He is a student at Jade Mountain Academy and is in the Ruby Winglet. His clawmate is Ray . Lunar and Wave kept his egg in the ancient NightWing kingdom. When they were captured by the DeathWings, Shadow noticed the egg was on a ledge three feet higher than his three eggs. He passionately added Peacewielder to his nest. Peacewielder is an author. He is a NightWing prince, being the nephew of Battlewinner. His theme animal is a wolf. He was the prophet of The Jemstone Prophecy. Books The Warrior of Pyrrhia Twilight's Destiny Appearance Peacewielder had midnight green and black scales. He had spikes coming out of his scales on his forearms and the silver teardrop next to each eye like his brother. His wings looked like the NightWings’ wings. Underneath each wing, was a strip of light green scales that had blue glowing patterns like SeaWings’. Personality Peacewielder is an energetic, know-it-all, and clever dragon. He is one of the smartest dragons in Pyrrhia, alongside Starflight and Blister. He and his adoptive brother, Deathseer, have a sibling bond like the MudWings. His best friends, Ray and Squelch, compliment that Deathseer and Dusty treat him like their bigwings. History Peacewielder, the only dragonet of Lunar and Wave, hatched three moons were full in Deathseer's nest, granting him precognition and mind reading. He is the nephew of Battlewinner, since Lunar is her sister, cousin of Greatness, first cousins once removed to Shadow, and Deathwatcher (Greatness's son), and first cousins twice removed to Deathseer, Anglerfish, Shadowmelter (Shadow's children), Berry, and Brilliant (Deathwatcher's daughters). His mother was descended from Vigilance and Whiteout, Thoughtful, Darkstalker, Arctic, Foeslayer, Queen Diamond, and is distant cousins with Glacier, Winter, Hailstorm, Narwhal, Icicle, and Snowfall. His father is descended from Ripple, Fathom, Indigo, Queen Pearl, Albatross, and Queen Lagoon. His egg was alone when Wave and Lunar were captured. Shadow and his mate, Hydra, found him and put him in their nest, which contained three eggs: Deathseer, Anglerfish, and Shadowmelter. He is the adopted son of Shadow and Hydra. Quotes "Afraid that Glory won’t love you? Too bad. Touch it. Or I’ll tell Glory that you said, 'Glory has a weird personality. I wish I could just kill her. Like I did with Commander Tempest with a MudWing spear.' " - To Deathbringer ''"Well, isn't it obvious, you stinky seaweed brain?" ''- To Glamorous ''“I am a mind reader, idiot. So is my half-brother, Deathseer, we’re also seers.. We have visions as well.” ''- To Whirlpool ''“I want to be set free along with Deathseer, Dusty, Anglerfish and Ray.” ''- In Deathseer's vision of the DeathWings "''Animus do this… Animus do that… I’m gonna be just like Anemone. A pawn. But not Blister’s, thankfully. I’m probably gonna be the IceWings’ pawn. They’ve been dying to have another animus, ever since Foeslayer ran away with Arctic years and years and years and years ago. I know that Deathseer is reading my mind right now because I enchanted my mind to tell me if he or dad is. STAY OUT OF MY MIND, YOU CHEEKY NAVY BLUE DRAGON!" - ''Peacewielder's thoughts about being an animus, after he reveals his power to Shadow. Gallery Peacewielder.png|Peacewielder by Deathseer and Brisingr PeacewielderQueenClam.png|Peacewielder by QueenClam 1514119918113800175943.jpg|Peacewielder by Coral the Niseaicewing IMG 1218.png|Peacewielder full body by RainbowdewTheWarriorCat IMG 1217.png|Peacewielder headshot by RainbowdewTheWarriorCat IMG 20180102 213015 061-1.jpg|By Darkmoon IMG 20180103 165210 686-1.jpg|By Darkmoon Peacewielder(smokyblackbackground-silverbluehighlights(gradient5.5)).png|By LeCielNuageux Peacewielder2.jpeg|Full Body by DragonflyWarrior12 Peacewielder.jpeg|Headshot by DragonflyWarrior12 Piecewielder.png|By Zaiksklavado Peacewielder drawing.png|Peacewielder by EiratheIcewing PeacewielderArt.png|Peacewielder by SunsettheRainwing PeacewilderbyRWD.jpg|Peacewielder by RandomWierdoDragon Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 7.46.36 PM.png|Peacewielder by Comicwing Peacewielder-soi.png|Peacewielder by Soi-ke Pecewliderref (2).jpg|By Amethysttherainwing2 Peacewielder.jpg|By Constellation Nation Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Peacewielder the NightWing 1) Category:Animus Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mary Sues Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Status (Leader)